


Some Hurts Never Fade

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: (Y/n) is a special agent for the BAU for the FBI. And is with Spencer Reid as his girlfriend happily. But Aaron Hotchner develops unhealthy feelings for (Y/n). And (Y/n) isn't making it any better by trying to prove her worth to Aaron. And there develops an unhealthy relationship. Enjoy, My Lovelies! ;D ;DOn Hiatus....More Soon!!





	1. Introductions!! ;D

There will be more later on when the story really comes. Just writing the first few chapters right now. The next chapter is when the story happens. So please bare with me as I do this. This will be my first time writing in this fandom. And I am half nervous and excited. Hoping all of you will enjoy. It should be out in the next week or so. So please hang tight! :D ;D :D ;D


	2. Beginning Choas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The choas is slowly starting between (Y/n) and Aaron. Will Spencer suspect anything? Only time will tell. Hang tight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Last by Nine Inch Nails and Charger by The Gorillaz for this!

(Y/n) hated that it was her first day at the BAU for the FBI. But, It was very important to her to make an impression on her first day. Which was going to be long in itself now.

"Hello Special Agent (Y/l/n). I'm SSA Hotchner and I've heard so much about you. Get settled in and welcome!" said Aaron.

(Y/n) had sat down in front of her boyfriend Spencer Reid. Which was smiling at lustfully with want in his eye's. Which took her by storm. She had a very sexual relationship with Spencer. Which was a very good thing.

"Well your the freshmeat that has been talked about!" said Emily.

"You must be Prentiss, huh? I've noticed your flare!" said (Y/n).

"Reid you have a keeper here. I like you!" said Emily happily.

(Y/n) with the rest of the FBI agents were in the jet heading off to a case. Hotcher couldn't keep his dirty thoughts on the new recruit and how much he wanted to defile her. Seeing her looking super hot and smelling so sweet. Feeling rage boil in him as (Y/n) held Spencer's hand while talking.

"Hotchner, I'd like to question the victim's family. If that is okay with you?" asked (Y/n) to Aaron sweetly.

Aaron was amazed how her voice sounded like angels speaking to him directly.

"Yeah sure. And make sure that you get any info on why they have been taken!" said Aaron to (Y/n).

Aaron felt his blood boil as she kissed Spencer's cheek softly. They all had gone there separate ways. And Aaron went with Spencer to the morgue. Jealousy stirred deep in him.

"I'd really appreciate you and (Y/n) toning down the lovey dovey stuff. As we work in any case!" said Aaron to Spencer.

"I will do that right away. I didn't know it bothered you!" said Spencer to Aaron.

They had all questioned the mortician for all the info. (Y/n) had been questioning the victim's family. She saw as to why this victim was taken. It pained hger to see the family and friends suffering from the lost. Collecting what she needed from the victims family. She got into the SUV all FBI got and went to the station. Her heart always raced when seeing Spencer talking.

"Hotchner, I gather the  victim was taken for her looks. As the others looked like her. The stressor here is the girls look a like. And, That he wants girl's whom look as her!" said (Y/n) to Aaron.

Thankfully Aaron was sitting down as he had a raging boner. Knowing it was all of her fault for it. Seeing (Y/n) sitting next to Spencer set his nerves on edge.

"Well if that is the angle we need to find out if the first victim had any enemies!" said Aaron to them all.

(Y/n) had given the info the last victim to Aaron. As they were passing the info around she briefly touched Aaron. Aaron was in heaven with how soft she was. He rushed off to the bathroom to tug on his stiff cock to alleviate the strain. Cumming violently into the toilet harshly.

They soon enough were able to find the unsub. All cause of (Y/n)'s trapping the assailant to the ground. Cuffing him and throwing him into the police car. Spencer always loved (Y/n)'s tenacity for the hunt. It was one of the reason's he fell in love with her. They had started on the paperwork. Spencer was out for the count on the jet plane.

"Hey (Y/n), I really like how you solved the case as fast as you did. And how you tackled the guy down. I guess I wouldn't want to piss you off!" said Aaron stiffly.

(Y/n) giggled at his choice of words for her job now. Aaron had found it really cute.

"Well Hotchner, I have a quick witty smart mind. And it helped that I had awesome team. Thank you Sir for liking my quick thinking!" said (Y/n) to Aaron.

(Y/n) had accidentally brushed Aaron's harden girth. She had looked up and saw his lust filled eye's on her. She kept stroking his girth til he orgasmed. Then, He had palmed her sex til she came with a whimper.

"I can't do that again, Hotch. Ever!" sobbed (Y/n) silently.

(Y/n) and Spencer got home and rough long sex. Spencer filling her with his cum. And, (Y/n) whimpering from overstimulation. And they holding each other. (Y/n) felt guilt for touching her boss. But, Was sorta glad it did happen.

Aaron was still tingling from (Y/n)'s touch. That, She was so giving. He was going to have a defiling her body. And, Claim her ass as his. Steal her from Spencer for good.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had stayed away from Aaron. Spencer knew that their boss was a man not to be messed with. And, He knew that (Y/n) had always been very shy at this. (Y/n) was actively avoiding her boss. Since, She knew that Aaron was wanting her. Aaron was aching to feel (Y/n)'s touch all over again and her sweet voice.

"(Y/n), Hotchner wants to talk to you!" said Derek.

"Thank you, Derek!" said (Y/n) to Derek timidly.

"Your Very Welcome!" said Derek to her softly.

(Y/n) had walked to Aaron's office. He had his blinds closed as she came in. Aaaron had closed his door and locked it. He came up behind her body and felt her up slowly.

"You know how much you drive me insane!" said Aaron.

"That is why I avoid you at all costs!" said (Y/n).

Aaron had rubbed his hard on into her behind. Hearing her sweet little whimper leave her voice. Feeling her arch into his touch was thrilling to him now.

"Aaron, I have been given a job at Interpol. Going to be starting in a few weeks. It's been six months since you last touched me. And, I can't let you do this to me!" said (Y/n).

At that very moment Aaron lost it. He slapped (Y/n) on her face and split her lip open. (Y/n) backed away fast. Taking off out of his office and to the elevator sadly. They opened and she got in. Leaving the BAU team in total shock.

"Hotchner, What in the hell did you do?" asked Derek madly.

"Special Agent (Y/l/n), Told me she got a job at Interpol. And, That she was to start in a month. I lost it and slapped her. I must go and find her to say sorry!" said Aaron urgently.

"How dare you slap my girlfriend!" said Spencer.

Spencer took off to go and find his girlfriend (Y/n). Derek and Emily were really angry with Aaron Hotchner. (Y/n) was speeding away and packing her stuff. Going to the nearest airport and paying with cash. And, She used her other identity. Boarding her flight and going to where her new job was to be at.

"How could you do that to (Y/n)?" asked J.J to Aaron.

"Because, She is suppose to be here. She is a wonderful agent here for the F.B.I and I can't stand for another going!" said Aaron to J.J.

"Well, That isn't your choice. It's her's!" said Emily.

"Let's hope Spencer finds her in time!" said Derek angrily.

Spencer had tried every place she would go off to. But, He was turning up empty. Tears found there way to Spencer's eye's. How could his boss do this to (Y/n). A million thoughts had entered his mind over how she was doing. Little did he know her planer was in the air and heading far away from him.

(Y/n) was sitting in her seat nearly to her destination. Relaxing in her safety away from that animal that dared call himself her boss. Not anymore was he going to be near her. She was going undercover with'in a weeks time anyways.

Spencer had tried to find his girlfriend everywhere. The whole thing with (Y/n) was highly talked about. Since, Penelope Garcia tried to find her and nothing.

"Well Aaron, I hope your happy with yourself. I and the team can't find her. This is all your fault now!" said Derek to Aaron.

Aaron felt his blood go cold at this cold hard fact. While Spencer was at Emily's crying his eye's out for anything of (Y/n). Emily was trying to comfort him. While, Jennifer was calling in a secret favor for any info on (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n). They said they'd be in touch. A week later Jennifer had a laptop to go to Spencer's. Spencer saw (Y/n) and everything felt right again.

"Hey....Um....I'm so sorrry I took off!" slurred (Y/n).

"You have nothing to be sorry for. He was the one that messed up. Honey, I know you can't tell me where you are. But, I love you so very much!" said Spencer.

"I know and I'm sorry I toook off!" said (Y/n) over a drunken sob.

"Do you know when you'll be here?" asked Jennifer.

"I'll be there in a few weeks. Still on a assignment. Highly private and top secret!" said (Y/n).

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you!" said Spencer.

"Spencer, I love you so very much!" said (Y/n).

Then, The video had cut off to a black screen.

"Thank you so much, Jennifer. We gotta keep her visit here secret. Aaron must never know!" said Spencer firmly.

Little did they know was that Aaron was just outside the door. His cock ached for his (Y/n). He had to start planning on he'd make her his his and for good. Spencer and Jennifer went to sleep with a peace in them. They were just too happy. Aaron was in  his apartment jerking off to (Y/n)'s picture for the F.B.I and came hard.

"You my dear will never leave me!" Thought Aaron darkly.

Then, He went to sleep with his cum all over him and her picture. Feeling an big sense of joy and mirth. Spencer felt that something was going to happen soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks went by without much incident. Spencer had everyone except Aaron Hotchner know of (Y/n)'s arrival. Aaron was almost ready for his dove. Emily saw the indifference in there leader being too calm now. Jennifer saw it too and was just as nervous. Having to keep him calm.

(Y/n) was preparing for every exit plan to leave in case if anything bad were to happen. She knew that Aaron was a very persistent man. Meaning he wasn't going to give up. And, It was only a few day's away. She couldn't wait to be with Spencer for the time she was granted. Her boss was amazing to have.

"Spencer, Calm down! She'll be here in few minutes!" said Emily to Spencer. Loving the love Spencer had for (Y/n).

They were waiting at her gayte at the airport. Spencer saw the door being opened. He saw her and ran up to her. (Y/n) held onto the love of her life. Kissing him fiercely and with such love. Emily had the team to keep Aaron busy and away from the couple.

"Hello to you too, handsome. I missed you so very much!" said (Y/n) to Spencer.

"I have us a wonderful dinner to go to. You'll love it and then later sex. Hot, wild ,and passionate brilliant sex!" said Spencer.

"Yeah, I could've done without hearing that!" said Emily to them both.

"Whoops! Sorry! How have you've been?" asked (Y/n) to Emily.

"Missing you like crazy. Spencer more though to be fair!" said Emily to her.

Emily and (Y/n) had hugged for a moment more. Then going to get her luggage. Then, Heading off to the car to the fancy restaurant. Emily left them to there long awaited date. Knowing they'd hang out since (Y/n) was going to be there for a week. They were having fun catching up with the other.

"Hey, I'm going to restroom. I'll be right back!" said (Y/n) to Spencer.

She had taken off to go use the restroom. Which was eloquently done to perfection. She had gotten done using the toilet. Looking to see that Aaron Hotchner was behind her.

"The team really thought that they could keep me from you, my dove!" said Aaron hotly.

She was looking to the door as her way out. But, Aaron was in the way of her leaving.

"Aaron I need you to leave me alone. Now!" said (Y/n) to Aaron firmly although she was scared.

Aaron had effectively put her to sleep by injecting a syringe in her neck. He carried her out to the car that was out back. That was in the alley to take her away from Spencer.


End file.
